Bella's Song Oh my my my
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Taylor Swift. Bella y Edward han sido mejores amigos mientras su amistad se transformaba en amor. TRADUCCION.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es ****IlovetheSalvatorebrothers y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Edward POV**

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my" **[1]**

"Edward, ella es Bella, tiene 7 años. Por favor, se lindo," me dijo mi mamá Esme. Yo era un niño de 9 años de edad, tenía amigos, tenía dos hermanos, la última cosa que necesitaba era que me vieran pasar el rato con una niña de 7 años.

"Mamá, ¿tengo que estar con ella?" me queje y mi madre me dio una seria mirada.

"¡Edward, no protestes! ¡Solo hazlo!" dijo mi madre y se fue. Me gire para ver a esta niña. Tenía ojos cafés y cabello café y estaba cargando un oso de peluche.

"Pon el oso aquí niña," le dije, tome el oso y lo puse en el sofá.

"¡OSO BEARY!" grito, y después corrió a agarrarlo.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué paso amigo?" me pregunto mi amigo James, que venia entrando.

"¡No mucho amigo!" le dije y entonces vio a Bella.

"¿Quién es la mocosa?" me pregunto y yo me moleste.

"Mi mamá me hizo que la cuidara. Es nueva," le dije y se rió.

"¡Mira, si ella es más joven que tu, vamos a divertirnos! ¡Ven conmigo niña!" dijo, tomando la mano de Bella y tirando de ella a la parte trasera de la casa.

"Mira James, tengo que ser lindo, ¡mi mamá dijo eso!" le dije y James me miro como si yo fuera un idiota.

"¿Eres un niño de mami?" él pregunto y yo sacudí mi cabeza. "¡Entonces vence a esta chica! ¡Eres más grande!"

"Bien. Bella, soy más grande que tu así que no intentes pelear," le dije y me prepare para pelear mirando sus inocentes ojos cafés.

"¡Amigo, hazlo!" dijo James y yo suspire.

"¡No vale la pena!" le dije y en su lugar regresamos a la casa.

**3 días después.**

"¡EDWARD!" gritó Bella. Yo estaba en mi habitación jugando un videojuego cuando la escuche.

"¿Qué Bella?" pregunté y ella entro y agarro mi brazo.

"¡Ven conmigo!" dijo y fuimos a la casa del árbol que mi padre me había construido 3 años antes.

"¡Mira lo que encontré!" dijo, señalándola.

"¡Sip, es la casa del árbol que mi papá me construyo cuando yo tenía 6!"

"¡NO! ¡Yo la encontré!" dijo, estampando su pie.

"Bien, Bella. ¡Tu la encontraste!" le dije, entonces me miro y suspiro.

"¡Te reto a besarme!" me dijo y yo sacudí la cabeza.

"¡NO! Solo tienes 7," le dije, dando un paso atrás, pero ella solo me miraba.

"¡ES UN RETO!" comenzó a cantar, entonces yo suspire.

"¡BIEN!" le dije, comencé a inclinarme para besarla cuando se alejo corriendo y gritando:

"¡NIÑO PIOJOSO! ¡NIÑO PIOJOSO!" me reí y camine de regreso a mi casa.

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Jaja a mi me pareció muy lindo y tierno, y Edward muy hermoso todo resignado con la actitud de Bella, jaja**

**Es un mini-fic y tiene solo 5 capitulos, todos son igual de cortos que este, pero muy lindos.**

**Espero su opinión.**

**Un beso**

**Moni.**

_La canción es de Taylor Swift, "Mary's Song"._

**[1] **_Llévame a la casa del árbol del patio / Dije tu me pegaras, eras mas grande que yo / Nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste / Llévame cuando nuestro mundo era un gran muro / Te rete a besarme y corrí cuando lo intentaste /Solo _dos niños, tu y yo... /Oh mi mi mi mi


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..." **[1]**

**Bella POV**

"Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté entrando en la casa de Edward. Nos conocíamos desde que yo tenía 7 años y desde entonces somos mejores amigos.

"No mucho. James va a venir con su nueva novia. Él quiere que yo la conozca," me dijo y yo asentí.

"Bien, ¿y por que quiere que la conozcas?" le pregunté.

"Por que hemos sido amigos desde que tenemos 2 años. Y yo quiero que ellos conozcan a mi novia," contestó.

"Pero, ¿me vas a dejar conocerla?"

"Tal vez, no lo se," dijo y después regresó a ver la TV.

"Hola Bella," dijo Alice que venía entrando seguida por su novio Jasper.

"¡Hola Alice! ¡Hola Jasper!"

"Hola Bella," dijo Jasper y entonces escuche el timbre de la puerta.

"¡Yo abro!" dijo Edward y Alice camino hacia mí.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," le dije y entonces escuche a Edward.

"¡BELLA, VEN AQUÍ!" dijo Edward y camine a él, vi a una chica con cabello rojo fuego y entonces vi a James.

"Bella," dijo James con molestia.

"James," le dije con el mismo tono.

"Bella, ella es Victoria. Victoria, ella es Bella," nos presentó Edward.

"Hola, Edward me ha platicado de ti," dijo Victoria y entonces mire a Edward.

"¿De verdad? Algo bueno espero," le dije y ella se rió.

"Él piensa que eres su mundo, me hablo de cómo ya no eres más la pequeña niña que él solía ver," dijo Victoria y yo mire a Edward para encontrarme con su sonrojo.

"¡No la traje aquí para que le dijeras todo lo que te dije!" dijo Edward y Victoria y yo nos reímos.

"Espera, pensé que ustedes dos se acababan de conocer," le dije y Victoria se río.

"¿Eso te dijo él? No, nos conocimos hace unas semanas. Él quería que yo te conociera," me dijo Victoria y yo recordé lo que había dicho Edward: 'Y yo quiero que ellos conozcan a mi novia.'

"¿Él quería que tú me conocieras?" le pregunté y Victoria asintió.

"Si, íbamos en camino al cine cuando James dijo que Edward quería que nos detuviéramos para poder conocerte." Asentí y sonreí.

"Bueno, fue lindo conocerte," le dije y entonces se fueron.

"¡No me mires así!" dijo Edward y comenzó a alejarse pero agarre su mano.

"Dijiste que querías que ellos conocieran a tu novia. Tú querías que ella me conociera, ¿soy tu novia?" le pregunté y él no me miraba a los ojos.

"No lo se. Si tú quieres serlo," me dijo y yo sonreí.

"Si," le dije, levantó la vista y me abrazo.

"Bella, tengo que decirte algo, el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti. Eras tan linda e inocente cuando tenías 7. Amaba eso, todavía lo hago. ¡Bella Swan estoy enamorado de ti!" me dijo y sonreí.

"También estoy enamorada de ti, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños dijiste que me ibas a pegar pero no lo hiciste. Me quitaste mi oso de peluche pero yo todavía pensaba que eras lindo. Mientras crecíamos pude conocerte mejor y eso me hizo amarte aún más, eres tan dulce," le dije y entonces me reí. "¿Recuerdas cuando te rete a besarme?" le pregunté y se rió.

"Si, corriste lejos gritando: 'niño piojoso'."

"Bueno, te reto a besarme ahora," le dije y me miró.

"¿Vas a correr lejos gritando?" preguntó, me reí sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"No," le dije, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo lentamente, yo cerré los ojos y espere hasta que sentí sus labios contra los míos, era perfecto. Nuestro beso. Era lo único que soñaba. Cuando el se alejo lo miré y entonces junte mis labios con los suyos una vez más, poniendo mi mano en su brazo y el puso las suyas en mi cintura.

**Carlisle POV**

"Míralos," le dije a Charlie, señalando a Bella y Edward que se estaban besando en la entrada.

"Hombre, ¡nunca pensé que ellos se enamorarían!" me dijo Charlie y yo me reí.

"Si, solíamos bromear sobre eso. Pero ahora realmente se enamoraron, no puedo creerlo," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y sacando una Dr. Pepper del refrigerador. "¿Quieres otra?"

"Si, seguro," dijo Charlie y yo le di un refresco, entonces nos reímos cuando vimos que Edward y Bella continuaban en su beso.

**Esme POV**

"Mira a esos dos, cotillean más que las mujeres," me dijo Renee y yo me reí rodando los ojos.

"Si, desde el momento en que se conocieron sabíamos que se iban a enamorar," le dije y Renee asintió, suspiramos y rodamos los ojos las dos.

**Aquí esta la segunda parte, díganme que les pareció.**

**Moni.**

**[1] **_Tenia 16 cuando derrepente / No era la niña pequeña que solias ver / Pero tus ojos todavia brillaban como la luz / Y nuestros padres solian bromear sobre nosotros / Nunca creyeron que realmente nos enamorariamos / Y nuestras madres sonreian y rodaban los ojos / Y decian oh mi mi mi..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es ****IlovetheSalvatorebrothers y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my" **[1]**

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto leyendo un libro cuando escuche piedras golpear mi ventana. Fui a abrir la ventana y vi a Edward de pie allí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" susurré y él hizo señas para que fuera. "¡Son las dos de la mañana!"

"¡Solo ven!" susurró y yo asentí, tome mi chaqueta y nos fuimos a su camioneta, después al arroyo.

"Te amo, Bella," dijo Edward, besándome; estábamos sentados en su camioneta. Sus brazos me rodeaban.

"También te amo," le dije y entonces mire el reloj. "Son las tres, probablemente debería regresar a casa," le dije, el asintió y comenzó a manejar de regreso a mi casa.

"Voy a tener que entrar a través de la ventana, lo más seguro es que mi mamá este dormida en el sofá," le dije y Edward me beso una última vez, entonces entre en mi habitación y me encontré a salvo. Esa noche me dormí soñando con Edward.

**El siguiente día.**

"Hola Bella," saludo Edward, abriendo la puerta cuando toque.

"¡Hey Eddie!" le dije, él gimió y me beso.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" me preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Estar contigo," me dijo y yo me reí.

"¡Ajá!" le dije y él se rió.

"Eres tan linda. ¿Crees que podamos tener una cita doble esta noche con James y Victoria?" preguntó y pensé en eso. Me agradaba Victoria pero James era una historia diferente.

"Supongo, ¡pero James tiene que comportarse!" le dije y se rió.

"Bien, les llamare ahora." Dijo y sacó su blackberry. Tome su mano y caminamos hacia el columpio. Me senté y él puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Amigo, ¿Qué hay?" dijo en su teléfono. "Escucha, ¿quieres tener una cita doble con Bella y conmigo esta noche?" espere a que él dijera algo y sonrió. "Genial, ¡te veo después!" dijo y beso mi mejilla.

"¿Bien?" le pregunté y él suspiro.

"Victoria y James van a encontrarse con nosotros en mi casa a las 6:30, iremos a cenar y después regresaremos a casa," me dijo y asentí.

"6:30, ¡necesito ir a casa y comenzar a prepararme!" le dije y se rió cuando corrí a mi casa.

"¿Qué voy a usar?" pregunte en voz alta cuando camine a través de la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas, cariño?" me preguntó mi mamá, me gire y la mire sentada con Esme.

"Um… Edward y yo vamos a tener una cita doble con James y Victoria," le dije y sonrió.

"¡Diviértete!" me dijo y comenzó a hablar con Esme de nuevo. Entre en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y saque mi kit de maquillaje.

"¡Vamos a trabajar!" dije, comencé a peinar mi cabello y aplicarme el maquillaje. Me puse una blusa roja y una falda blanca con un par de tacones rojos.

"¡Me voy con Edward!" dije cuando pase corriendo la puerta hacia la casa de Edward. Cuando llegue vi a James con Victoria.

"¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?" preguntó James y Victoria lo golpeo.

"Bueno, son solo las 6:23, estaba bajo la impresión de que nos íbamos a encontrar a las 6:30." Le dije y Edward intervino para detener cualquier futura pelea.

"Bueno, ¡vámonos!" dijo, poniendo su brazo a mi alrededor y entrando en su camioneta.

"Entonces Victoria, ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Edward de camino al restaurante.

"Bien, estoy tomando clases en la Universidad de Seattle. Es difícil pero bueno," dijo Victoria y yo deseé tener 18 como Edward, James y Victoria, así podría estar en la universidad y hablar también sobre eso.

"Hola, soy Jacob, voy a ser su mesero esta tarde. ¿Qué les gustaría?" dijo, mirando hacia mí y guiñándome.

"¡Yo quiero el filete!" dijo Victoria y Jacob la miro de mala gana.

"¿Cómo te gustaría?"

"¡Con todo!" le dijo y entonces él volvió a mirarme pero James habló.

"¡Pollo frito!" dijo James, y Jacob, de mala gana de nuevo, lo miro a él.

"Bien, ¿ y tú?" preguntó, mirándome.

"Edward, ¿quieres compartir algo?" le pregunté, parecía furioso, solo sacudió su cabeza.

"No, de repente perdí el apetito," dijo mirando a Jacob.

"Yo quiero el…" mire el menú y finalmente decidí. "¡Filete con todo!" le dije, Jacob sonrió y se alejo. Cuando él se fue me gire para ver a Edward.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunté y Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, solo mi novia, ¡coqueteando con el mesero!" me dijo y yo me quede sorprendida.

"¡Discúlpame, te pregunte si quería compartir algo por él! ¡Para mostrarle que estoy contigo!" le dije, vi que la gente comenzaba a mirarnos.

"¿No pudiste solo decir que estabas cinmigo?"

"¡No quería ser grosera!" le dije y Edward se rió.

"¡Si, no hay necesidad de ser grosero!" me dijo y yo suspire con enfado.

"Hemos tenido algún cambio de clima, ¿huh?" preguntó Victoria y yo asentí sonriendo amablemente.

"Si, seguro. ¡Nublado con posibilidad de terminar!" dijo James y Victoria lo golpeo.

"¡De repente recuerdo por que no me agradas!" le dije.

"Si, ¡pues tu tampoco me agradas! ¡Así que el sentimiento es mutuo!" dijo James y finalmente Edward dijo algo.

"Bella, deja de pelear con James," me dijo y yo me enoje.

"¿Así que no te importa si él pelea conmigo?"

"¡Eso no es lo que dije!" dijo, me levante y camine hacia la salida.

"Bella, por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa," dijo Edward, nos subimos a su camioneta y comenzó a manejar.

"Edward, ¡no puedo creer que pensaras que estaba coqueteando con Jacob!" le dije y Edward me miro. Estábamos estacionados frente a mi casa y sabía que mi mamá todavía estaba despierta.

"Oh, ¿recuerdas su nombre?" preguntó y yo suspire.

"Sabes que, si es así como va a seguir siendo entonces no quiero salir contigo. ¡Adiós!" le dije, salí de su camioneta y camine dentro de mi casa.

"Oye cariño, ha pasado solo una hora desde que te fuiste." Me dijo mi mamá y me miro, "¿Qué va mal?"

"Nada," le dije y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación pero mi mamá me detuvo.

"Bella, ¿Qué paso?"

"¡Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea y yo termine con él!" le dije, mi madre se acerco y me abrazo.

"Lo siento, cariño," me dijo y asentí.

"Estoy bien, me voy a la cama," le dije y asintió. Esa noche soñé con corazones rotos.

Cuando me desperté el día parecía diferente, triste.

"Hola mamá," le dije y me sonrió.

"Hola cariño, hay un regalo para ti afuera," me dijo, salí y mire a Edward sentado en los escalones de enfrente con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

"Lo siento, Bella. Me puse celoso sin razón. No termines conmigo. Te amo y te amaré hasta que la última rosa de este ramo muera," me dijo, sonreí y tome el ramo que me ofrecía.

"Gracias, también lo siento. Debí haberle dicho al chico que estaba contigo; solo que no me gusta ser grosera. Lo siento por terminar contigo. ¿Me perdonas?" le dije y me sonrió.

"¡No hay nada que perdonar!" dijo, lo abrace y comencé a llorar en su hombro.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"¡Soy feliz! ¡Me dolió mucho terminar contigo la noche pasada! Estaba pensando en llamarte esta mañana," admití, él acaricio mi cabello y me beso en la frente.

**Aquí esta el capitulo número 3. Gracias por sus reviews, aunque no dejen más de uno por capi ya son varios los favoritos para esta historia, así que supongo que les gustó ^^**

**Mañana subiré el cuatro. Espero que este les haya gustado.**

**Moni**

**[1] **_Llévame de vuelta al lecho de arroyos / Dos de la mañana montados en tu camioneta y todo lo que necesito es a ti a mi lado / Llévame de vuelta al tiempo cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea / Dar un portazo en lugar de un beso de buenas noches / Te quedaste esperando hasta la mañana siguiente / Oh mi mi mi _


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es ****IlovetheSalvatorebrothers y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

"A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too"

**Bella POV**

"Bella, ven conmigo," me dijo Edward, empujándome a su carro nuevo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunté, él se rió y me besó.

"¡Eres tan linda cuando estas de curiosa!" me dijo, yo no podía creer que yo tuviera 20 años y él 22. Habíamos estado saliendo por 4 años. En este momento estábamos juntos. Siempre me hacía feliz el tenerlo a él conmigo.

"¡Edward, sólo dime a donde vamos!" le dije, él sólo sonrió y siguió conduciendo, luego me aventó algo.

"¡Ponte eso!" me dijo y me di cuenta que era una venda para los ojos. Lo amarre alrededor de mi cabeza y espere hasta que pudiera quitármelo.

"¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?" pregunté y lo escuche reír.

"Si," dijo y m lo quite, y vi una banca debajo de un árbol, nuestro árbol.

"Bella, ¿Cómo esta el ramo?" me preguntó y recordé que todavía me quedaba una rosa de el.

"Es una flor de plástico, ¿no?" pregunté, él asintió y tomo mi mano, guiándome hacia la banca.

"Es muy hermoso aquí," dijo Edward y yo suspire.

"Si que lo es, ¿puedes creer que nos conocemos desde hace 13 años?" le pregunté y él rió.

"No realmente, sólo te recuerdo a los 7 mientras caminabas cargando un oso de peluche," me dijo y después me beso apasionadamente.

"Te amo," le dije, él recostó su cabeza en mi regazo y yo comencé a jugar con su cabello.

"También te amo," me dijo y después cerro los ojos, y pude decir que había algo más en su mente.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Algo te preocupa?" le pregunté, abrió los ojos y me perdí en sus orbes verdes, eran como un bosque.

"Si hay algo." Me dijo y se sentó, metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras se ponía en una rodilla, sabía que estaba pasando. "Bella, te amo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?" me preguntó y no pude respirar. Miré hacia el anillo y vi que era hermoso.

"Si," suspiré, él sonrió y se puso de pie, tomo mis manos y me hizo ponerme de pie, haciéndome girar en sus brazos.

"¡Bella, este es el mejo día de mi vida!" me dijo y sonreí.

"¡Nuestra vida!" le dije y sonrió.

…

"¡No quiero hacer esto!" dije, estaba nerviosa. Era el día de la boda y me sentía como si mi interior estuviera hecho de mariposas.

"Bella, tú amas a Edward, él te ama a ti. ¡Es hora de atar el lazo!" dijo Alice, acomodando mi vestido de novia para después darme las flores.

"¿Estas lista, muñeca?" me preguntó mi papá y yo sonreí.

"Si," le dije, se puso a mi derecha y puso su brazo con el mío. Mire a Alice y Rose que caminaban por el pasillo delante de mí. Escuché la música comenzar, mi señal. Charlie tomo mi mano y me miro cuando comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Quién da a esta mujer en matrimonio?" preguntó el pastor y yo mire a Charlie.

"Su madre y yo lo hacemos," dijo, después puso mi mano en la de Edward y camine hasta llegar a su lado.

"Gente, nos hemos reunido hoy para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio." Miró a Edward, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿tomas a Isabella Marie Swan para ser tu esposa, para cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Edward me miró y sonrió.

"Lo hago," dijo y yo sonreí cuando sentí su mano apretar la mía.

"Y tú Isabella Marie Swan, ¿tomas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para ser tu esposo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?" me preguntó el pastor y yo no dude en nada.

"Lo hago," dije y sonreí.

"¡Los anillos por favor!" dijo el pastor y Edward y yo los tomamos. "Edward, por favor pon este anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Bella y repite después de mí, 'Con este anillo me uno a ti'," Edward lo hizo y entonces yo hice lo mismo.

"¡Ahora puedes besar a la novia!" Edward se inclinó para besarme y yo le regrese el beso.

…

"¿Puedo tener este baile?" preguntó Edward cuando comenzábamos a bailar 'Crazier'.

"¡Estamos casados! ¡Realmente estamos casados!" dije, Edward se rió y me hizo girar.

"Lo se, ¡te amo tanto!" me dijo, me besó de nuevo mientras me hacía girar al ritmo de la música.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything _

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier _

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe _

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh _

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier"_

"¿Puedo bailar con mi hija?" preguntó Charlie, Edward se alejó y se puso a platicar con Emmett y Jasper.

"¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña niña este casada!" dijo Charlie y 'Cinderella' comenzó a sonar.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!" _

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone _

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!" _

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone. _

_she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!" _

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

"¡Te amo papá!" grité cuando Edward y yo nos alejábamos conduciendo a nuestra luna de miel.

"¡También te amo querida!" gritó, me gire hacia adelante y besé a Edward. Todo era perfecto.

**¡No maten a la traductora! :( lo siento mucho, no planeaba tardarme tanto en la traducción, les prometo que el siguiente, y último capitulo, va a estar a más tardar el viernes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me parece muy lindo, lamento no poder poner las traducciones de las canciones pero ando muy corta de tiempo, las canciones son "Crazier" de Taylor Swift y "Cinderella" de Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**Ya saben, no me enojo si dejan review xDD vamos! Es el día de su boda! Deben tener algo que comentar! Jaja **

**un besoo!**

**Moni.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Gracias por leer la traducción! ^^**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es IlovetheSalvatorebrothers y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

_"Take me home where we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I"_

"Edward, ¡Estoy embarazada!" dije una mañana en el desayuno y Edward me miró.

"¿De quien?" preguntó y me reí.

"¡De ti!" le dije y lo abracé.

"¿Embarazada?" preguntó y yo asentí.

"Me enteré ayer, y hoy voy a ir a una revisión," le dije, él asintió.

"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto, cariño! Estoy segura de que el papá debería venir," le dije, tomé mi bolso y salimos.

…

"Bien, señor y señora Cullen, parece que los bebés están bien," dijo la doctora y yo sonreí.

"Eso es genial," le dije y ella me dio el sonograma.

"Espera, ¿bebés?" preguntó Edward y también me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Si, Bella esta esperando gemelos, un niño y una niña," dijo la doctora y sonreí.

"¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Edward!" le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Felicidades," dijo la doctora y se alejo de nosotros.

"¡Edward vamos a decirles a nuestros padres, Alice y Jasper, y después a Emmett y Rosalie!" le dije, tomando su mano lo jalé hacia la salida.

"¡Bien, primero a la casa de mis padres!" dije y entre a su carro, entonces me di cuenta que él estaba sorprendido. "¿Estas bien Edward?"

"Si, solo sorprendido, es todo. Nunca esperé tener gemelos," dijo y yo empecé a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

"Lo se; estoy sorprendida pero también es emocionante, Edward. Había estado eligiendo nombres para niño y niña. ¡Ahora podré usarlos ambos!" le dije y él me miró.

"¿Nombres? ¿Cómo cuales?"

"EJ, y Nessie," le dije y él sonrió.

"Son perfectos," me dijo y sonreí.

"¿Podemos ir ahora a decirles a nuestros padres?" le pregunté y empezó a conducir.

…

"Hola, Esme, Carlisle. Tenemos emocionantes noticias nuevas para ustedes," les dijo Edward y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¿Emocionantes noticias? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Alice, bien ellos también estaban aquí.

"¿Quién más esta aquí?" pregunté, y entonces vi a Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, mamá y papá.

"¡Hola, Bella!" me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

"¡Hola, papi!" le dije, regresándole el abrazo.

"¿Cómo ha estado mi niña?" preguntó, poniendo un brazo a mi alrededor.

"Bien, de hecho, Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles," le dije, tomando la mano de Edward.

"¡Bella esta embarazada!" dijo Edward y entonces hubo un coro de chillidos y gritos.

"¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy a ser tía!" gritó Alice cuando me abrazaba.

**9 meses después**

"¡Edward, voy a matarte!" le grité a Edward, estaba en labor de parto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó y tome su camiseta.

"¡Tú me hiciste esto!" le grité y lo solté, comenzó a alejarse. "Edward, te necesito. ¡No puedo hacer esto sola! ¡Por favor, sostén mi mano!" le pedí, él se acerco de nuevo y tomo mi mano.

**Horas después**

"Son tan hermosos," le dije, yo estaba cargando a EJ y Edward tenía a Nessie.

"Si. Hey Nessie, soy papi. Eres tan hermosa," le dije Edward y yo pude decir que Nessie iba a estar muy mimada.

"Mira, EJ abrió los ojos," le dije sonriendo.

"Hey bebé, ¡tiene tus ojos!" dijo Edward y después miró a Nessie. "Nessie, abre tus ojos bebé, bienvenida al mundo," le dijo Edward y sonreí.

"Vas a ser un fabuloso papá," le dije, besó mi frente y cambiamos, me dio a Nessie y él sostuvo a EJ.

"¿Puede tomarnos una foto?" le preguntó Edward al doctor, dándole una cámara.

"Seguro, sonrían," nos dijo, sonreí y parpadeé por la luz del flash. Este era el comienzo de una hermosa familia.

…

"Bien bebés, esta es su casa," dije cuando entramos en casa con Nessie y EJ.

"Vamos afuera," dijo Edward, salimos y me senté en la mecedora.

"Aquí fue donde nos conocimos," me di cuenta y Edward asintió.

"Sip, ahora este es uno de mis lugares favoritos," dijo Edward y le sonreí.

"También el mío," le dije, yo sostenía a EJ y Edward tenía a Nessie mientras veíamos juntos el ocaso.

"_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."_


End file.
